1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector with a metallic shell interferentially engaged with a portion of the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
The SFF Committee is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. One kind of connector named Mini SAS connector adapted for high-speed transmission has been defined by the SFF Committee. Several types of utility Mini SAS connectors have been launched and U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0160399 A1 discloses such kind of connector. The connector includes a connector guide made of metallic sheet and located in front of an insulated housing. The connector guide and the insulated housing are separately mounted on a circuit substrate. When mounting onto the printed circuit board, the relative position between the connector guide and the insulated housing is loosely controlled, and the assemble process is heavy and complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,822 B2 issued to Amphenol on Feb. 19, 2008 discloses another receptacle for a pluggable module including a conductive housing having two side walls and a metallic shell assembled onto the conductive housing with a barb 24 and a engaging portion 15. In this way, the conductive housing and the metallic shell can join together. However, the fixation of elastic lock may affect the stability of new combination and it is still hard to fix the conductive housing and the metallic shell firmly.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with a firm fixed metallic shell is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.